Sad life
by lolliepopsticks
Summary: What a sad life in this world. I wish I was gone dead. what is Corey anymore? a Loser! read about what happened to me and Core... (It is depressing in a way) will include character death in later chapters. also will contain blood in later chapters too.
1. Chapter 1

Be with me?

Hey fanfiction readers! I am here with a new Grojband fanfic. This one is angst and depressing. This is my first angst Fanfic Story, but I have wrote a few other angst/sad poems. Also the ages are made up but me so yeah. Hope you guys like this one too.

WARNING: CONTAINS CHARICTER DEATH!

Feel freee to favourite/review/follow.

And I will still be continuing my other fanfic Twins Brothers Sisters!

…

**Laney's POV**

I am 15 and a half now and my life has changed. I am apparently depressed. I read depressing books, I do depressing things. I still have my short red hair but I am always in black and my skin colour is fading away to white.

My mum was the one who first said I was depressed. She also saw that I took everything negatively and she found out that I don't want to live.

My mum doesn't know the cause thought, which it good. But since I will be sharing my depressing life with you than you should know the cause.

It all started when I was 14 and 9 mouths and a few days old. Yep, precise. I was at the groj with the rest of the band getting ready for a gig. This gig was no ordinary gig, it was for new year's eve/new year's day.

I was so excited like the year before, me and Core…

(Oh yeah, another thing you need to know, at that time I had a huge crush on Corey. But then I realised he was a bartered.)

We unpacked and everything was set up. Corey had lyrics (don't know how he got them back then).

Soon people started to arrive. Even the Newmans too. I was glad they came and not glad too.

It was now 11pm and we were going onto the stage.

"Let's Rock Peace Vil!" Corey yelled and the crowed screamed. "1,2,3. Let's rock Grojband!"

We started to jam. I was strumming chords on my bass, Kin on the keyboard, Kon drumming and Corey singing lead vocals and playing the melody on his electric guitar.

'Oh you are the one, who brightens my life.  
>Oh you are the one, who stole my heart.<br>Oh you are the one, who makes me dizzy.  
>Oh you are the one, who makes me crazy.' Corey sung.<p>

At first I thought those lyrics were meant for me because he kept away from me while he wrote them. My heart was pounding in joy and happiness.

But of course I was wrong.

It was 11 thirty and the fireworks started even though it wasn't midnight yet. It was beautiful. Grojband sat down with the Newmans and I felt like we were one big family.

I was sitting next to Larry and Konnie and we were all having fun telling jokes. It was 5 minutes till midnight and Carrie left with Corey. I didn't mind at all.

The rest of us sipped Raspberry lemonade and snack on biscuits and chips.

Then at midnight the last of the fireworks went off. They were amazing. Floral shapes and flares. And two silhouettes.

This was the heart breaking part.

I saw two silhouettes. I could just see the shape of two beanies. The moonlight reflected on the two people and I saw both people had blue hair. I couldn't even see light threw them. They must be… no they can't… they are literally joined together.

At that moment my heart sank and it shattered into pieces. Didn't know what I was feeling. I hear them giggling and that was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore and I just ran away, I ran back home. Larry followed me and tried to comfort me but it was useless. I turned dark and depressed.

I also quit the band because of that.

Corey and Carrie together. I am a bit happy for them but I have to suffer cutting myself everyday just to make myself feel better. I have scars on my hip and my wrists.

My mum is always around me now and forever more trying to get me to stop.

…..

How was it? Did you like it? Again feel freee to favourite/review/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret…

Helllllloooooooooooooooo! It's me again. Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it too.

Thanks to all the reiviewers…

avrillavignefan2001: thanks so much and yeah. I do feel sorry for Laney too.

Cactus: I am sooooooo glad you like it so far and my other fanfics!

Datrandomcat: thanks and here is chapter 2!

…

Mum stopping me never works. When she is gone or asleep I am awake and ready for practically death. I could die from blood lose. Btu I don't really care anymore. Life is always there and death is there too.

Now I had a few people asking about the lyrics so I think you should know that too. Might as well…

Since I know the truth you guys can't say anything.

It all started off with Carrie seeing Corey everyday practically. Sometimes Corey saw Carrie and since it was so close to a new year/end Corey wanted to tell Carrie something or do. Well you should know what that something is.

So Corey just decided to say that on New Year's last year (well when I was 13) was a mistake and was all a joke.

If you thought about it. He did say sorry so yeah I guess I wasn't wanted in the first place. I don't even know why I even fell for a stupid jerk like him. I think Corey should just be sent somewhere else, another planet.

Well on with the story. So with them seeing each other and writing lyrics was like their thing. And it ended up being something more.

So since you know about that I don't know what to say any more about them.

I got really cool friends though. My best friend is now Larry and my other Konnie. I meant friends. They understand me and what I am going through. They help me and I try to get out of my mess but I just can't.

Larry is quite similar to me but he is bright and happy. Konnie on the other hand is comforting and supportive and just nice. I wish to be like them but how much I try, I just fail and fall down and collapse even further in the darkness.

Sometime ago Larry told me something too. A secret. It was that he liked Carrie a lot but again it didn't turn out for him. He said that he did want to tell me on the night I ran off but I just didn't listen. Instead I cried in pain and screamed to death, literally.

The only thing I didn't understand was, why isn't he upset?

Actually I answered it myself. He hasn't actually kissed Carrie or anything, but I have and I guess it is more painful and heartbreaking that way. Already having the feeling of love and then just get heartbroken even more by a sorry.

But still. I don't know why he isn't one single bit unhappy. Like I'm depressed and he? He's all happy and stuff.

Well he did tell me that there is nothing that should be unhappy. My say: sigh… my life it dark and cold and deadly.

He can actually deal with all my negativity, which is of course good for me. Maybe my life isn't that dark. Well it is dark just maybe lit by two candle lights, Larry and Konnie. Corey in the other hand in my world lives in a dumpster.

A dirty dumpster.

I can't believe he likes Carrie. Like seriously. Corey I one liar and is just too flirtatious to girls and is one cheater who breaks peoples heart except Carrie's. At the end of the day l don't really care anymore.

I want him to die in a hole.

All I am doing now is starving myself. All I do now is drink water and I only eat very little. For example, an apple for the whole day, a piece of toast for the whole day. Sometimes I don't even eat.

My problems are just getting worse and worse. Why? Just why?

…

Hope you liked it! Feel free to review, follow, favourite! Thanks again for all your support!  
>I will still be continuing Twins Brothers Sisters. I am half way into chapter 6 of that, hope to post it sooooooon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tragic deaths.

Hello again…. Sorry for my disappearance, I have had heaps of school work, (projects, roll-over, things for next year… the lists goes on and on.) I am really sorry so now here is chapter 3!

(BTW… I really don't know how often I will update this fanfic.)

THANKS FOR THE REIVIEWS…

PunkChick25: Thank you and I will!

CreativeWriter96: Ok! There is a bit in this chapter!

TexasBornMind76: thanks! yeah it is sad and I do feel for Lanes… I Will!

Beauty6: yeah I know. Here is CHAPTER 3! *Crying too…*

…..

Oh look, your back to read about my depressing life. I am like a stick now. Mum made me eat a sandwich today and I threw up after it. It was a whole sandwich. Anyways telling you guys what I spewed out wasn't the best start.

Hi again! I have had this question saying why haven't ever mentioned my dad. Well simple answer. He is dead. Hahah lol! NO!

Yeah he is dead. He died about when I was about to turn 14. So yeah. It was the day just before my birthday. So my birthday gift from earth was… hey Laney! My gift for your 14th birthday will be that you will be depressed and your father won't be there…we will kill him!

Yeah so I had the worst birthday ever.

Enough talking about my dad because it just make me even sadder talking about him.

And…

Now I really…

Sigh…

I can now feel my eyeliner and black makeup sliding down my face.

The only boy I can trust is Larry. He is like a super hero. He could even be mine? No.

What a depressing life…

I don't feel like I belong here anymore. Like what is soo goood about life?

My cuts are getting deeper and deeper, my appetite is getting smaller and smaller. I could die any day really! For all I care it's for the best?

Konnie is so protective now since I accidently spilt out that is wanted to die the other day. She is say everything good about living and everything bad about dying.

On the other hand Larry is supporting and not leaveing me alone, he always calls me and texts me. And if I don't reply he comes over to my house/my mum or tries finding me. Yes he is protective but I do feel safer now.

So what should I do? Live? Die?

I do want to stay alive for the friends I trust but I want to die because of 'you know who'.

Agh! At least I have good friends and a caring mother?

Actually I take the caring mother part back. My mum sent me to this caring program the other day, like really? I need some to care about me? In fact a stranger looking after me? Creepy…

This lady is like creepy and crazy! Mum only told her that I was depressed so I think that's all she needed to deal with. The funny thing was that when I showed her my cuts she passed out! I don't know if you find that funny but I did!

So yeah I don't need this stupid caring programme.

I am not really telling you anything that depressing anymore! (lie) That's like mind blown!

Well I could tell you something depressing, more like stupid. (true)

Well since I don't go to school anymore (normal) I hang out with my friend who is also suspended and she's a cutter too. We had this stupid competition about who can cut the deepest and in the end we both had to go to hospital to get stitches. Yep we are stupid! I had to get 5 and she had to get 3. Yeah massive difference and I was the stupid one.

So yeah, I guess that's all you need to know soooo far….

….

Well that's the end of the chapter, I really hope to update soooon! I will continue Twins,Brothers,Sister!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
